life change's
by snowprincess21
Summary: review and tell me wat u think
1. getting stacy party ready

Life changes

Wela can I go with you grandpa and Ashley to pick up Stacy from the airport.

Jr. me and grandpa are just going to pick up Stacy we thought you would like to help Ashley get the house ready for the party.

Okay wella can I take Cody for a walk too?

Yes you can walk any of the little dogs if Ashley goes with you and you have to be careful. And you have locked door when you're gone and don't open the door unless it's anyone from the family, okay love guys.

We love you too Sylvia and Ruben tell Stacy we said hi.

Don't take me checo out he too big for you to walk.

we wont ruben even if we did he would drag me and jr all the way 2 china.

(Sylvia laughs)

okay we should get going we don't want to keep Stacy waiting.

( Ruben opens the Door and him syliva walk out as ashley closes and lock the door)

c'mon jr. why don't we decorate the living room.

Okay do you think Stacy well get back together with Eli?

Why would you ask that I thought you hated him for not liking Stacy, at least that what she told me.

I didn't like that he broke her heart.

I know I only known Stacy for six months but she is still my older sister and I don't like that Eli hurt her either.

all her friends told me that he the only guy she ever loved.

And still loves him Ashley come with me i have to show you something decorating can wait.

ashley runs up the stairs after jr.)

What do you want show me that can't wait?

(Opens Stacy bedroom door, walks in goes to her bookshelf and grabs a light blue photo album with flowers on it)

This, have you ever seen it?

No but it's just a photo album.

Why don't you look inside?

for a seven year jr. knows alot, but i am curious to what is in here so i guess i should open it.)

ashley you going to look threw it or stare into sace thinking?

what sorry .

(grabs the photo book out jr hands and opens it)

(she sees photos of stacy and Eli kissing hugging laughing, making weird faces holding stuff animals and smiling.)

(She had never seen Stacy this happy before, it brought a smile to her lips to see her sister this happy.)

she also was angry because eli had hurt stacy and didnt even care she wanted kick his butt.)

( maybe eli would fall back in love with stacy if he saw the photo book, but maybe he would just hurt stacy all over again and she didnt want her big sister hurt.)

(jr pokes ashley in her arm calling her name)

ashley ASHLEY.

(ashley shakes her head)

what?

(jr looks at her werid)

im sorry jr. i was just spaceing out again.

so what where you saying?

i was saying how much stacy really loves eli and i hate how he hurt her.

Then i was telling you to turn to the last page but you spaced out.

oh well im sorry what on the last page?

just turn to it and see for yourself.

Ashley turns to the last page to see pictures of true love couples together and Eli and Stacy in the middle.)

awww She really does love him.

has she ever been like this with any other guy before?

No not that I can remember I'm only seven, but you know she dated this guy Juan who gave her a necklace and bracelet her and wella broke them and threw them away.

Eli gave her a ring and she still has it but I think she took it with her to camp.

Jr. would you happen to know Stacy's MySpace password?

No why do you want her password?

Because crystal told me she rights stuff on MySpace about Eli.

Oh well why don't you call Eli and ask for her password, Stacy has his number in her old phone.

am i the only smart one here?

ha ha jr. very funny do you know where her old cell phone is at?

Yeah check the nite table by her bed.

Found it and I found Eli number, Jr. Go to my room and grab my cell it on my bed.

oh but be careful mason and littlebit are laying on my bed.

Okay Ashley.

(Jr. Runs out of Stacy room next door to Ashley room opens the door walks to Ashley bed grabs her phone)

(Bark) (Bark) (Bark)

Hey mason littlebit go back to sleep i love you both.

(Runs out of Ashley room next door to Stacy's room and hands Ashley her phone)

Here you go Ashley.

Thanks Jr.

(dials eli's number on her brand new iphone .)


	2. the password search

Hello who's this?

Eli it's me Ashley, Stacy's sister I go to your school.

Oh yea hey what's up.

Well what's up is you broke up with my sister over a text message then not even a week later started dating a girl named Sylvia.

Then broke up for her because you said your still in love with Stacy but you haven't even asked her back out.

Oh so your still mad about that, is she still mad?

I don't know I haven't seen her in three months.

she has been at camp but her parents went to the airport to pick her up.

Oh ok so did you call to tell me that I hurt her?

No I called to ask you for my sister's password for MySpace I lost it.

Okay its queen18 well I got to go I'm uh skateboarding.

Figures bye Eli.

(Before Eli can reply Ashley hangs up)

Okay jr. got her password.

(Logs on to Stacy MySpace account and goes to her blog)

Feb/26/10

**1****st**** blog: the only guy I ever loved. Everything has gotten so**_**screwed up idk why but I thought I was getting over him but looks like I'm not I'm still in love with him allot I guess I was never really over it. Its jux he made me so happy always making me laugh and now it weird not to be with him I miss hem I still care bout hem and love them a lot.**_

2nd blog bout a true love:

I am laying in bed with my puppy mason trying to make believe it doesn't hurt

but that makes it worse

my tongue is tied and my body feels so weak 

I feel like sometimes I can't even breath

I can't sleep everything's become so very confusing

my heart is breaking into 2 

even if I fell in love with someone else

it will never be the way it could never be the way I love you

like a first love my one and only true love 

I love you like you love me like something that can never be replaced

and it was wonderful it was magical it was everything I waited for a miracle 

and if I should ever fall in love again with someone new

it could never be the way no it will never be the way I love you. 

Posted Feb./27/10

(Doorbell rings and Ashley signs off of her sister's MySpace)

Why you get off of her MySpace?

Because someone's at the door and because we still have to help decorate this house for Stacy's welcome home party.

Okay but can we take the puppies for their walks after were done?

sure but let's take them in the backyards that way were here because our family and friends should be coming.

I'm going to play with mason and little bit.

Sure but don't touch any of my stuff in my room.

(Ashley runs down stairs and goes to open the front door to see her dad standing there with a chocolate cake with white frosting and sprinkles.)

That cake looks great dad come in.

(Steps into the house)

Wow I still can't believe you choose to live here then with me, or your mother.

Dad I know it hurt you and mom when I said, that I rather live here with my sister, and then choose between you and mom.

I know I guess the divorced is hurting you.

(ashley Mutters)

Yeah well not as much as Stacy's hurting about eli.

What you say ash?

Nothing I'm going to put the cake in the fridge.

Okay well what can I do?

You can help with hanging the streamers.

(Ash walks out living and into the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.)


	3. stacy and gina leaving camp

Stacy I'm so going to miss you, your are the best on bars and a great singer.

You Rocked this camp girl.

(Gina gives Stacy a big hug)

Thanks Gina, you're really good at the vault, which is too hard for me I don't why.

Well maybe it has something to do with that hot singer guitar playing bad boy.

Me and Dustin, I have known him since we were kids, we were just so happy to see each other that we spent some time together.

Yeah sure you guys spent a week together, hanging out sharing kisses, it like you guys were dating.

What happened you two don't talk anymore?

Camper's attention campers get on your bus so you can go home attention campers go to your bus so you can go home thank you.

I can't believe camp is over Gina, it's been fun.

Yeah I bet it has.

(gina starts laughing as her friend starts blushing.)

whatever gina as i told you before were just friends.

Then why are you blushing?

What number you got gina?

(Gina was just a little upset that her best friend avoided her question.)

(she gave it up knowing that if she brought it up again stacy would get so pissed off.)

I got bus 210 it talking us new Yorkers home.

Bus 48 it talking the people from Houston home.

Bye I'll call you when I get home.

Yeah see you later camp sisters forever.

(Gina runs does a back flip saying camp sisters forever)

(Stacy gets on the bus to see Dustin making out with some sluty dancer.)

Hey stace must hurt to see Dustin in the arms of someone who is better then you.

I guess he took everyone's advice to dump the trash and go for the gold.

Macy that made no since and leave Stacy alone c'mon chicka sit in the back of the bus with the people that have brains.

(Stacy smiles at Camay and walks right past the sluts and Dustin)

Don't let them bother you, besides I heard that Carmon just lets Dustin have sex with her so he will stay with her.

I don't care I'm going to take a nap wake me when we get to the airport.

Sure chicka.

(man this is sad she still heart broken over that eli guy and now dustin, why do all the guys stacy likes go for sluts.) 

(camay looks at her friend with sad eyes, she really doesnt deserve this she's a good person and a great friend. 

(I have call asley to tell her, but i will when i get home she thought.)

(Gina reading over what she wrote to stacy.)

Dear Stacy 

The ride on my bus was a peaceful ten minutes, until I heard Taylor talking crap about you. 

So everyone did you hear that Stacy beg Dustin back after he told her he didn't want to hang out with her anymore. 

He says she was no fun so he traded up for the coolest girl Carmon.

Oh whatever that's bullshit Stacy didn't beg Dustin for anything.

If anyone begs anyone for sex it was your no good slut friend.

Okay everyone where here one at a time off the bus.

Stace I got ready to get off the bus when Taylor totally tripped me and i dropied my laptop when Jason caught it for me. 

(by the way jason is so hot and i cant believe he lives in newyork.) 

Thanks Jason.

No problem Gina.

i saw tay then walked off the bus laughing with her slut group, so I went after her grab her arm said it wasn't funny and why was she like that. 

Like what you geek?

You tripped me you bitch what the hell is your problem?

you know tay we used be best friends then I introduce you Stacy you guys were good friends,two until you started hanging with this slut group then you changed.

I changed I CHANGED you're the one who changed trying to be better then everyone with that freak, and those songs she writes are gay. 

I can't even see what Dustin would do with that special loser. 

Then before I knew what I was doing I punched her right in the face. 

Nobody says shit about my friends you bitch and you have changed.

Omega I'm bleeding YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT GINA BIG TIME.

I kind of wish I hadn't done it even if she deserved it because then this happened.

Gina peperally I hate when I have to be on call come with me,.Jefferson take the new Yorkers to their plane. 

officer can you take Ms. Roberson to check and see if anything's broken then send her to her plane. 

I'll write soon

Love Gina 


	4. confusing feelings

(Stacy was getting off the bus when she felt someone grab her arm she turned around to see Dustin)

Hey was there something you wanted?

( Dustin Let's go of her arm)

Yeah you don't think I could forget that night at gymnastics music camp do you?

(Dustin lightly touche's Stacy's face)

And Carmon means nothing to me, she's just a friend.

(Dustin smirks at how nervous Stacy looks) 

Dustin you coming or what?

I'll be there in a minute can't you see I'm busy!

(carmon makes her way on the bus and stops and looks between Dustin and stacy and rolls her eyes.

Whatever Dustin.

Stacy I love your shoes.

Um thanks Carmon.

Your welcome I had those shoes when I was twelve, maybe you should ask someone how you're supposed to dress!

(Starts laughing hysterically, when she she's Stacy looking embarrassed.)

Excuse me I should be going.

(Walks right past Carmon and Dustin and off the bus, with tears rolling down her face.)

(Glares at Carmon.)

What?

What do you mean what?

That was rude!

Rude you think that was rude.

I was just telling her how it is!

See you later Carmon.

(stacy walks towards her friends wiping away her remaining tears.)

Hey Stacy have you been crying?

No my eyes just get watery when it's windy.

Oh ok, so where's Dustin and Carmon?

They might still be on the bus making out!

Well there's Dustin looks like Carmon's making out with herself this time.

(Stacy looks at Dustin thinking wow he's cute, but he's not interested in me.)

Wow he looks pissed off, wonder what happened on the bus.

Camay it doesn't concerned us.

Yeah I guess, do you hear something?

Yeah about a lot of people talking.

No like two people fighting.

(Camay and Stacy both turn around to see Tay and Gina fighting) 

I wonder what that is about chicka.

I don't know but,

(Pauses to see something that she never thought she see.)

Did you just see what I saw Camay?

Yeah Gina punched the crap out of Taylor. 

CARMON'S POV

(Carmon thinking about what Dustin said to her, I don't even know why I even care, I have been called way worse then rude. I have been called a bitch slut a lot of other things by guys but when Dustin said those things it hurt 's me. I don't even know why.) 

(Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears people fighting, so she gets up opens the window to see some friend of Stacy punch Taylor some girl who follows Carmon's like puppy, in the face.)

(I can't believe that bitch did that, I mean Taylor's not my friend just a follower but still she doesn't need to be punched in the face by that hoe.)

Has anyone seen Carmon lee?

I think she's on the bus I'll get her coach jasmine.

(Adrianna shuts the window grabs her purse and laptop bag.)

(When she see's carter a guy on her dance team who also does gymnastics she never realized how hot he was.)

(She gives him a flirty smile.) 

(Carter has never realized how sexy Varmon is and the way she smiles at him was hot, he smiles back.) 

Coach jasmine sent me to find you and tell you that….

(He doesn't get a chance to finish because Carmon kisses him in a rough but sweet way, at first he's to shock to do anything until he feels her tongue rolling around in his mouth.

(So he pushes her to the bus seats and counties to kiss her, when he feels her put her hand in pants rubbing his dick on the outside of his boxer's.)

(He moans and trys take her to off but he see's her get up.)

We should go we wouldn't want to keep coach jasmine waiting would we.

(Carmon gets off the bus leaving carter looking confused)

(he mutters under his breath)

why did she have to stop?

Hey coach sorry I was talking to my mom.

That's okay Where's carter?

Right here coach.

Okay now that everyone is here let's get you guys back home to Houston.

(Everyone cheers) 


	5. some feelings are reveled

STACY'S POV

(Stacy's phone rings)

Hello who's this?

Its Eli so how's camp going?

Um good why are you calling me?

Because I wanted to ask you something.

We haven't talked in three months since I told you I was leaving for camp in Tennessee and you broke up with me again, and now you want to ask me something?

we're still friends right?

Is that what you want to ask me cause the answer is no.

Ms. Jones.

Eli hold on.

Sorry to interrupted your conversation, but I just wanted to give you your boarding pass, and say that you are one of the most inspired gymnastics singer I have met.

when you want something you go for it you give it your all.

I'm so proud of you.

Thank you coach jasmine.

(Gives coach a hug) hey

Eli im back look can we talk later im busy.

Who was that stace?

huh?

who were you talk to stace?

It's was my coach Ms. Jasmine, look I got to board the plane talk to you when I get back home.

Stacy wait I love you.

Goodbye Eli.

(Hangs up the phone.)

ELI POV

(I can't believe she hung up on me after all we have been through)

Hey honey did you ask Stacy if she give Ethan riding lessons?

No mom she had to board the plane I'll ask her when she gets back.

She still mad about what you did son and hung up in your face when you told her you love her right.

Right but how did you know dad?

I overheard your conversation with her, oh and next time don't have your phone on speaker.

Wait what how did that happen?

well that what happends when you have a werid phone son.

I wouldn't if David hadn't thrown it in the pool.

Anyway I'm going to Brandon's house love you guys.

(eli skateboards over to brandon's and knocks on his door.)

Hey Eli what up man?

Nothing just got off the phone with Stacy she's still pissed off at me.

can you just get your skateborad so we can rgo the parking lot?

yeah man come in.

(Brandon go his room grabs his skateborad.)

By the way dude did you think she forgive you for first breaking up with her for another girl, then you break up with that girl go back out with Stacy then when she want's to leave for camp you leave her a voicemail saying it's over and your sorry.

(Brandon' goes back to the living room to see eli looking guilty.)

I know I fucked up real bad, but let's not talk about this let's skateboard.

Whatever man face it you feel guilty for hurting her you still love her.

GINA & Taylor's POV

Gina why did you punch Taylor in the face you know that wasn't right.

I know but she started it talking crap about my friends, which is what she's been doing most of the summer so I guess I just punched her.

Well I can't do anything about it seeing as it's the end of camp but I will be calling your parents and Taylor's as well.

Before I forget here's your boarding pass, the plane leave's in fifthteen minutes I'm going to go check on Taylor.

Blondie I already told you a million times that that your nose is not broken, mouth is not broken, and nothing is broken your nose is just going to be sore.

Are you sure because if anything is broken I'm suing you and that bitch Gina who punched me!

Hey watch your mouth I will not allow that cussing.

Sorry I just want to go home where is my boarding pass?

Right here Tay.

(Gives coach James her flirty smile, he smiles back)

Nurse Leah may I have a couple moments alone with Tay?

Take all the time you want with Ms. Blondie I have to go the rest room anyways.

(Nurse leaves the room)

I must look horrible thanks to Gina.

I think you look as hot as you always look.

(Before she even knows what to say he deepens her in a long romantic soft kiss.) 

(She pulls away from him getting ready to leave, when he grabs her by the arm) 

What's wrong with you Tay?

Well James your twenty-six I'm sixteen I just don't want to get caught and were not in love,

(pauses to look at her coach/boyfriend)

Unless you think were in love?

Taylor I don't think were in love,

(Pause's to look at Taylor's sad face)

I k were in

(Taylor leans in to kiss him the same way he kissed her.) 

(When they hear Tay's hone ringing.)

You can check it later baby.

No I have to anyway I have eight minutes to board my plane bye love you.

(Taylor opens the door rushes' out the nurse office to meet her with her friends, but checks her text she don't recognized the number but in this text made her heart sink.)

**Tay I know your secret you have two weeks to figure out who I am before I tell your secret to everyone in New York peace.**

**Ps: I though you enjoy this pic.**

(And right there was a pic of her and coach kissing she couldnt believe her eyes, all she knew was she had find out who this was.)

(An hour and forty five minutes later

(Stacy reads over the letter she's writing to Gina)

_Dear Gina: My day on this flight was peaceful for the first three minutes until Macy came and asked me why I bothered doing gymnastic or singing because I was going to fall flat on my face. __And then spilled soda on my lap, making me scream because it was so cold. Mostly everyone from the gymnastics camp looked and laughed at me, except for Camay Jason and Julie. Then Macy said aww Stacy you can't wait to go to the bathroom to have an accident. People started laughing even Dustin. I got up gathering my laptop bag running to the bathroom trying to clean up the soda but I was still wet from the soda, I was also crying. I can't believe Dustin laughed at me I don't even know why I care so much. I wiped away the remaining tears got out of the bathroom to run into some lady that served me my coke. She said hi told me her name was Jenifer lee and that she saw the whole thing and she talk to the flight attendant and they both agreed that I should stay in first class for the remainder of the flight. After that the flight was so cool and peaceful I had lobster and peach ice tea. Well I should get going we land in ten minutes._

_ps: eli called me i dont know why i will fill you in when i know more._

_Write to you soon _

Love Stacy

ASHLEY'S POV

(it's all right it's ok im so much better without.)

Ashley your phone.

Jr. me and my Dad are hanging up the welcome home banner.

can you get it?

(Don't take your fustrations out on me.)

Hello who's this?

Jr. it's Wella can i talk to Ashley please?

Okay hold on Wella.

Ashley Wella want's talk to you.

(Ashley jumps off the ladder and Grab's the phone from Jr. 

Hey syliva has stacy landed yet?

not yet she land's in eight minutes.

Are you and Jr. done decorating the house for Stacy's party?

yes were just getting done hanging up the welcome home banner, then all we have do is hang up a couple more ballons.

okay that's good we should be home in a hour and a half.

Can you little dog's out when your done with the balloon's?

yeah we will.

(Ding dong)

Hold on syliva.

(Goes to open the front door to see eli standing there.)

syliva i will call you back love you.

love you 2 sweetie.

(ashley hang's up her phone.) 

what the hell are you doing here?

im here to see stacy she come's back from camp today.

Yes but why are you here?

I just told you to see stacy, i want ask her something.

If you hurt here again i will hurt you.

No im not asking her out again, i wanted ask her if she teach ethan how ride a horse

He want's to learn.

your not just using that as a excuse just to see my sister are you?

no why would i do that?

I dont know why would you break her heart the go out with other girl not even aa week after you two broke up?

look can i talk to stacy or what?

she's not here yet but if you want you can wait for her.

oh okay what time is she coming?

In hour and half, if you want you can help Jr. feed bluejeans the horse.

(Ashley closes the front door once Eli is inside.)

Dad you think you can help me take the little dogs outside?


End file.
